El abuelito
by StrifeMachine
Summary: No había mejor momento del día, que cuando sus nietos lo iban a visitar. El abuelo que una vez fue un vengador despiadado, puede sentarse en su mecedora y sonreír feliz. Sasusaku, muchos años después.


_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **El abuelito**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo único: L**_ _a vida que no planeé._

 _._

 _._

La brisa fresca sopló sus cabellos grisáceos, la tarde estaba cayendo por fin. A lo lejos podía ver como el cielo se volvía rojizo, mientras el sol empezaba a esconderse entre las espesas nubes que siempre embellecían la enorme aldea de Konoha; o mejor dicho, la ciudad de Konoha. Su casa poseía una de las mejores vistas, en uno de los mejores barrios del lugar, donde los ninjas retirados podían descansar con todas las comodidades que amablemente la novena Hokage había inaugurado hace algunos años. Desde el tatami de su patio trasero, podía ver perfectamente el muelle en el que muchas veces se había sentado a reflexionar. No quiso que los recuerdos llegaran a su cabeza, así que posó nuevamente su vista al cielo.

El atardecer era su momento favorito del día, no solo por la belleza de éste, sino por el momento que siempre se avecinaba tras su aparición. Su espalda ya tenía muchos años encima y en su piel abundaban las arrugas, pero su corazón aún se forraba del más duro acero. Cuántas cosas había vivido.

 _En sus recuerdos, el abuelito sonreía feliz._

Escuchó desde su posición el sonido del agua deslizándose y los trastes chocando. Sabía que su esposa estaba haciendo los deberes del hogar. A diferencia de él, su amada esposa no sabía lo que era estar un momento en reposo; siempre andaba de aquí para allá, como si los años no le afectasen en lo absoluto. Y lejos de preocuparse por ese motivo, se sentía aliviado de que ella fuese así.

Él no era un viejo chocho ni nada como su mejor amigo. Bien podía levantarse de ese asiento y patear el trasero de cualquier persona con la misma gracia de un jovencito, pero prefería no hacerlo y simplemente vivir a su edad. No como la necia de su mujer, quien aún se creía de veinticinco años y cada vez hasta menos. Tan testaruda, tan metiche y tan molesta.

 _En su mecedora, el abuelito sonreía feliz._

La puerta principal fue abierta y lo supo porque el portazo hizo eco hasta sus oídos. La calma se esfumó en menos de un parpadeo, pero no le importó. El momento que tanto amaba había llegado y la casa se inundó con los gritos y risas infantiles de sus invitados de honor.

En abuelito se levantó con ganas, se puso sus pantuflas y caminó atravesando la puerta hasta la sala. Su bellísima esposa estaba ahí, sus amados nietos y bisnietos también.

— ¡Abuelito! — Los niños gritaron al unísono.

Suzume; su pequeña bisnieta de siete años, fue la primera en levantarse de todos los demás. Podría jurar que era la que más lo amaba. Si su bisabuelito se enfermaba, ella lloraba; si su bisabuelito salía de vacaciones, ella lloraba; si su abuelito se quedaba dormido antes de que su padre la viniera a buscar sin despedirse de ella, si, también lloraba. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su bisabuelito, era lo más primordial para ella. A su edad, le hacía recordar a cierta kunoichi que tanto amaba.

— ¡Abuelito, abuelito! — dijo Suzume, quitando el término "bis" para poder pronunciar la palabra con más rapidez —¿Cómo estás hoy abuelito?

— Muy bien hijita — contestó el abuelito — Aunque siempre me siento mucho mejor cuando me vienen a ver.

Los ojos negros de la pequeña Suzume brillaron de alegría. Su hermoso cabello del mismo color y largo hasta la media espalda bailó en sintonía con sus movimientos inquietos, dando brinquitos de un lado a otro. Desearía que Shun; su hermano pequeño de cuatro años, con quien compartía las mismas características físicas, estuviese allí también para ver a su abuelito. Pero él aún era muy pequeño para salir sin uno de sus padres.

Iori; su hermosa nietecita kunoichi de doce años, recién titulada Chunin, extendió una bolsa con el icónico emblema de su clan hasta él. Su sonrisa era deslumbrantemente hermosa; estaba muy seguro que muchos chicos no se resistían a ella. Sus cabellos negros perfectamente peinados, y ojos verdes tan brillantes como los de su amada esposa, lo veían con amor.

— Hice unas galletas para ustedes, abuelo — exclamó, haciendo sonar la bolsa para que lo crujiente de las galletas se escuchara — Sin azúcar y con café para ti, justo como te gustan.

El abuelo miró a su esposa. La amable anciana sonreía marcado adorablemente las arrugas de su rostro.

— Aún sigues tratando de engordarnos ¿verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó, y el abuelito sonrió.

— Es broma, es broma — dijo feliz — Nos encantan tus dulces Iori.

Sakurai carcajeó captando alguna clase de broma en las palabras de su abuelo. El joven ninja de trece años, sabía muy bien que su prima tenía la peor mano para la cocina de todas las niñas que conocía, y eso que eran muchas; no por nada era el chico más popular de su generación. Sus cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, sin contar con lo apuesto de sus rasgos físicos marca registrada de su clan, dejaban noqueados a cualquier chico que tan siquiera lo intentara.

Levantando de la mesa de estancia un paquete, Sakurai extendió las manos hasta su abuelo.

— Toma esto viejito, un regalo que no te hará vomitar.

Iori trato de darle un puñetazo en el brazo después de que su abuelito tomó la caja con cuidado. Pero Sakurai, tan excelente como era, esquivó el ataque desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la cocina, la cual estaba justo al lado de la sala de estar, y que poseía una enorme ventana en forma de arco para que los dos cuartos se conectaran perfectamente.

Desde su posición se burló.

— Sakurai, Iori, ya saben que no quiero peleas aquí — advirtió calmadamente la abuelita — sus padres aún me deben el jarrón, la televisión y mis peces.

Iori se disculpó inmediatamente apenada seguido del pelirrosa, pero éste no lo hacía con sinceridad, pues sin que su abuelita lo viera, se seguía burlando de su prima con muecas.

Satsuki y Sakae; las hermanas menores de Sakurai, miraban todo en silencio, aunque divertidas. Muchos decían que la primera hija del matrimonio de los abuelitos era la viva imagen de su padre, pero en femenino. Oh, que equivocados estaban. Satsuki con mucho orgullo le había arrebatado ese puesto a la primogénita del clan y su querida tía. No había rasgo alguno en su rostro, cabello y ojos que no fuera similar al de su abuelo, incluso algunas zonas de su pelo se paraban en picos justo como se le hacían a él; y para colmo, mantenía un mechón de cabello tapándole un ojo, aunque a diferencia de su abuelito, ella no tenía ningún gran poder ocular que ocultar, al menos no aún.

La abuela se emocionaba mucho con ella, sobre todo cuando la pequeña de diez años cometía las mismas acciones y silbidos que su abuelito hacía de joven, incluso sin saber de antemano sobre ellas. Parecía que simplemente las mañas se le habían heredado.

Si, definitivamente era su esposo en niña.

Pero Sakae no se quedaba atrás. Ella también poseía el mismo rostro idéntico al de su abuelo cuando su piel aún no estaba hecha pasita. Solo que a diferencia de Satsuki, Sakae había heredado un hermoso cabello rosa que resaltaba perfectamente sus rasgos finos y ojos oscuros. La pequeña de ocho años, con su porte orgulloso y sus manos en los bolsillos, mantenía ese rasgo físico con mucho orgullo y pateaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a burlarse de él.

Y de su frentesota.

— Felicidades abuelo — expresó Satsuki, siendo coreada por Sakae.

Ambas pequeñas sacaron sus respectivos presentes para su abuelo, quien los tomó y estiró sus brazos para recibir el mejor regalo de todos, el abrazo de sus nietas. Quería a Sakurai también, pero el chico tenía esa idea de no mostrar demasiado afecto mientras era visto por alguien. La única excepción era su querida abuela pelirrosa y su madre.

Aunque también le faltaba otro bisnieto por abrazar.

En la esquina más alejada, mirándolo de manera retadora, estaba el único niño que no había saltado o exclamado algo para él.

El pequeño Shiki de seis años, con ese cabello rubio y ojos azules, increíblemente parte de su familia, hacía un puchero adorable y se cruzaba de brazos. El diminuto rubio le había declarado la guerra a sus bisabuelitos, jurando que cuando él creciera y se formara en el camino ninja, sobrepasaría a sus antecesores y se convertiría en el héroe y leyenda más grande de todos los tiempos.

Sus ojos azules no dejaban de brillar en desafío cada vez que lo veía a él, -y al atolondrado de su otro bisabuelito-, pero a diferencia del otro, a quien le tenía más manía era a él, porque lo consideraba más genial y poderoso.

Shiki simplemente dejó caer la caja mal envuelta en la mesa de centro y fue corriendo a ver a su risueña bisabuelita, su máxima adoración.

— Abuela ¿no le darás su regalo al abuelo? —preguntó Sakurai, con su voz grave.

La abuelita asintió.

— Si, pero quiero esperar a que los demás lleguen para celebrar — le contestó, entonces miró a sus nietos y bisnietos — ¿Qué tal si me ayudan a terminar de preparar los platillos?

Todos dijeron que sí y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cocina para ayudar a la abuelita.

— ¡Tú no abuelito! —dijo Suzume, cuando se percató que el abuelito también quería ayudar. — ¡Es tu cumpleaños, no tienes que hacer nada!

— ¡Si! — añadió Iori — ¡Déjanos todo a nosotros! ¡Shannaro!

— A todos menos a Iori — intervino Sakae — Ella cocina horrible.

Su hermano mayor se rió dándole la razón.

— ¡Ustedes!

El abuelito sonrió divertido mirando como sus nietos eran nuevamente regaños por su mujer. Entonces se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a la cocina. Orgulloso, el abanico blanco y rojo de su clan se alzaba en las espaldas de sus portadores.

 _Desde su sofá, el abuelito sonreía feliz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo se encontraba listo cuando los primeros toques en la puerta sonaron.

A Shiki le gustaba ser el que recibía a los invitados de cualquier casa, así que apresurándose antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Su mirada otra vez se volvía desafiante, y la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta le correspondía divertido.

— ¿Nos dejarías pasar a mi esposa y a mí a esta humilde morada, noble shinobi?

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules miraba al anciano albino de ojos azules. Haciendo una amable reverencia a la cálida mujer que lo acompañaba, quien llevaba sus grises cabellos atados en un moño. El niño le dedicó la última mirada cortante antes de retirarse y dejarlo pasar, abrazando con mucha efusividad a la anciana mujer recién llegada.

El pequeño miró como sus dos tontos bisabuelitos se saludaban con un apretón de manos, mientras sus dos queridas bisabuelitas se daban un abrazo.

— Llegaron antes que los demás — dijo la abuelita de cabello rosa, la única de los cuatro que aún conservaba el tono natural de su cabello — ¿Quieren cenar ya?

— Oh no, esperaremos a que lleguen todos — contestó el anciano de ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? — preguntó el abuelito — ¿No tenías nada que hacer en tu casa? Viejo chocho.

— ¿¡A quién le llamas viejo!? ¡Saco de arrugas!

Las abuelitas acostumbradas a estas escenas, se sirvieron una taza de té y comenzaron a platicar de mejores cosas. El abuelito cumpleañero miró al abuelito invitado con mofa.

— ¿Saco de arrugas? Tu pareces una bolsa rellena de pudin ¿Ya se te cayeron todos los dientes?

El albino contraatacó.

— ¡No, pero seguramente quieres yo que te tire los tuyos! ¡Dattebayo!

Los niños habían prendido la televisión para distraerse un rato en lo que los demás invitados llegaban. A excepción de Sakurai y Iori, quienes habían desaparecido de repente.

Los ancianos locos seguían conversando y amenazándose, amén de que no se atreverían a hacer ninguna de las cosas que decían por el simple hecho de ser los mejores amigos desde hace más de cincuenta y siete años. De repente, el viejo que había llegado como invitado sonrió satisfecho, a pesar de que el otro abuelito le había dicho "cacharro impotente".

— Hay cosas que no cambian ¿verdad amigo?

 _Desde el asiento contrario, el abuelito asintió feliz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nueve en punto, todos los invitados ya habían llegado y se esparcían por toda la sala preparándose para el gran grito de "felicidades" y la pronta entrega de regalos de quienes faltaban.

El viejo chocho invitado, le entregó una bolsita pequeña al viejo chocho del cumpleaños, y su amable mujer de ojos perlas, le entregaba una caja de mediano tamaño. Los siguientes en entregar su regalo, fueron Naruto y Sasuke, ambos apuestos hombres de veintinueve años con cabellos rubios y negros respectivamente, pero ambos con los ojos negros; sus primeros nietos. Los hijos gemelos de su primogénita, quien orgullosa de su padre y de su mentor, había nombrado a sus descendientes con los nombres de aquellas personas que tanta historia llevaban juntos.

Naruto y Sasuke, hijos de Sarada y Boruto, hijos de Naruto y Sasuke, hasta sonaba gracioso. O al menos así era hasta que escuchaba a alguien pronunciar "Naruto Uchiha" que le daban escalofríos. Porque si, la joven Sarada no quería cambiar su honorable apellido Uchiha, y deseaba entregárselo a sus hijos. Así que pidiéndole a Boruto la posibilidad de quedarse como miembros del clan Uchiha, él aceptó. Después de tantos años de rivalidad, el amor le había golpeado al ex-Uzumaki con un flechazo tan inminente que no le podía negar nada, para tristeza del viejito de ojos azules.

El regalo de Naruto -padre de Shiki- era una caja grande del tamaño de su mesita de centro. En cambio el de su hermano gemelo Sasuke –padre de Suzume y Shun-, fue una caja más pequeña del tamaño de su cabeza. Tras respectivos abrazos y agradecimientos se apartaron para el turno de los siguientes.

El próximo en presentarse no fue un nieto ni un bisnieto, fue su hijo menor Sadaru Uchiha –padre de Sakurai, Satsuki y Sakae- un hombre de treinta y dos años con el cabello rosa y los ojos negros. Hizo el mismo procedimiento y saludando con mucho respeto a su amado padre, se retiró. A diferencia de los demás, Sadaru fue el único miembro del clan que no se dedicó al camino ninja, sino que trabajó duro hasta convertirse en ingeniero de la progresiva ciudad, que sin duda le dejaba más ingresos y seguridad que si hubiera escogido lo otro.

De él le siguió su segundo hijo, Saizo Uchiha, nacido cuando su primera hija tenía quince años. Los buenos genes de ambos padres hicieron una maravillosa combinación en el hijo del medio, luciendo sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro de una manera tan atractiva que solo el clan Uchiha podía hacerlo. Saizo de treinta y cinco -padre de Iori y Yagami de tres meses- le entregó su regalo a su padre con las debidas felicitaciones.

Y por último, la primogénita del matrimonio. La primera hija, madre y abuela del clan nacido después de la masacre. La novena Hokage, mujer de esbelta figura y cuerpo firme a pesar de sus cincuenta años y gracias a la herencia del Byakugo. Con sus ojos negros detrás de los pequeños lentes de pasta rojiza y semitransparente, le extendió el regalo a su padre.

— Feliz cumpleaños, papá — dijo la Hokage —Dicen que los setenta son los nuevos cincuenta.

Los presentes soltaron una risa de felicidad y aplaudieron al tener todos los regalos ya entregados. Boruto -ex Uzumaki- Uchiha, sacó el pastel del refrigerador y lo posicionó hasta el comedor. Los demás se acomodaron.

La abuelita alzó una copa y todos imitaron la acción; su esposo, sus hijos, su yerno, sus nueras, sus nietos, las esposas de sus nietos mayores, sus bisnietos y su mejor amigo con su mujer. Todos los que importaban.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por mi esposo — comenzó — Porque vivamos muchos años juntos y sigamos disfrutando de nuestra familia.

¡Salud!

— Yo quiero brindar por mi suegro y mentor — prosiguió Boruto — Porque nos siga enseñando cada día el honor de un ninja.

¡Salud!

— Yo quiero hacer un brindis por mi padre — dijo la Hokage — Por permitirnos ser libres gracias a su esfuerzo y sacrificio.

¡Salud!

—Yo quiero brindar por mi mejor amigo — participó el otro viejito — Y por todo lo que hemos vivido lado a lado.

¡Salud!

—Y yo, yo quiero brindar por todos— exclamó el abuelito viéndolos, deteniéndose en su esposa — por ser mi familia.

¡Salud!

Todos se dispusieron a beber de sus copas, prepararse para cenar. Las velitas con el numero setenta fueron apagadas. La mesa era enorme y aun así no se daba a abasto para tantas personas. Veintiún asientos en total, sin contar a Yagami que era un bebé y no ocupaba asiento.

 _Apretadito entre su esposa y su mejor amigo, el abuelito sonrió feliz._

-.-.-.-

Eran las doce de la noche cuando entre despedidas amenas, los invitados tuvieron que retirarse. Los cuatro bisabuelitos del lugar ya no podían rendir lo mismo que hace años.

La casa se sentía vacía sin sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos, pero el abuelito no se entristeció, porque los vería mañana y al día siguiente y al día siguiente a ese. Miró a su esposa recargada en la pared, tan hermosa.

Sus hebras rosadas nunca habían dejado de ser sedosas, y sus ojos verdes aún poseían esa vitalidad que le compartía a él. Ahora ella usaba lentes, pues la edad también se había presentado en su visión.

Los abuelitos se besaron con amor.

— Querido, te voy a dar tu regalo —anunció la abuelita alegre.

El diamante en la frente de su mujer brilló y líneas negras empezaron a repartirse por su cuerpo. Lo sujetó de las manos cubriéndolo con las mismas marcas y entonces pudo sentir como su anatomía empezaba a cambiar.

Miró a su esposa, con su piel tan lisa y sus expresiones rejuvenecidas como cuando tenían veintitantos. También observó sus propias manos que mantenían la misma forma tersa.

Ellos tenían la necesidad de no usar el Byakugo la mayor parte del tiempo. La principal razón era por la bella casa que les negarían si los de la inmobiliaria los veían como unos jovencitos; y la segunda, porque era muy cansado para su esposa mantener la juventud de su viejo esposo sin tener que estarlo tocando todo el tiempo, y por supuesto, él no la quería molestar.

Aunque era muy divertido cuando el antiguo equipo se reunía. A veces con cenas agradables, tardes de golf o cuando visitaban la tumba de su sensei, entonces la abuelita usaba su Byakugo en ambos y se burlaban del viejo arrugado de su mejor amigo. A veces la anciana los rejuvenecia a los tres y se perdían por ahí.

— Revisé el regalo de Naruto, el viejo no nuestro nieto, y te trajo un frasco de viagra ¿Lo quieres usar?

El patriarca Uchiha sonrió divertido.

— Sabes muy bien que no la necesito.

El abuelito tomó a su esposa en forma de recién casados y la llevó hasta su recámara donde la acostó y le acarició, antes de empezar a besarla. Era algo que solo pasaba dos veces al año, justo en los cumpleaños de cada uno a partir de los cincuenta años.

Esto no era parte de su plan de vida. Jamás en todos sus años como ninja renegado, traidor y vengador, pensó que alguien como él pudiera alcanzar una felicidad como aquella.

 _Desde su lecho de amor; el abuelito Sasuke Uchiha, sonreía feliz._

.

.

.

 **H** ola hola!

Gracias por leer este fic, se me ocurrió a eso de las nueve de la noche de ayer cuando caminaba por el parque y me encontré a dos ancianos tomados de la mano mientras miraban jugar a un niño pequeño. No pude evitar pensar en mis amados Sasuke y Sakura y su vida después de tantas batallas.

Por si la confusión persiste explicaré el árbol familiar: Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron tres hijos en total, Sarada se casó con Burrito y tuvieron a los gemelos Sasuke II y Naruto II. El hijo de en medio; Saizo, tuvo dos y el menor Sadaru, tuvo tres, entre ellos mi nieto favorito, Sakurai.

Naruto II y Sasuke II tuvieron también a sus hijos, dándole en total tres bisnietos a Sasuki, entre ellos Shiki, la viva imagen de Naruto original pero en calladito, que casualmente ama demasiado a Sakura y Hinata.

Y bueno, ahora en total, contando hijos, nietos, bisnietos, esposas y esposos, (y burrito jajaja) son veinte miembros orgullosos del clan Uchiha y quienes faltan por venir.

Notaran que la mayoría de los nombres comienzan con "Sa" o con al menos la "S" bueno, fue culpa de Kishimoto, el empezó con ese juego :P Además de que la personalidad del abuelito es muy blanda, pero yo, después de tantos años siendo un gruñón, me lo imagino así de cariñoso estando anciano ;D

Hay mis bebés, que rápido crecen.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
